se_conocenfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Richard von Weizsäcker/Europa
Europa Occidental Alemania * Ver Política de Alemania Richard von Weizsäcker - Walter Scheel.jpg| Köhler im Kreise seiner Vorgänger Richard von Weizsäcker, Walter Scheel und Roman Herzog (v.l.) DPA Karl Carstens - Richard von Weizsäcker.jpg| Weizsäcker folgte dem eher blass agierenden Karl Carstens, der wegen seiner Vorlieben auch "Wanderpräsident" genannt wurde und aus Altersgründen nicht für eine zweite Amtszeit kandidierte. (Quelle: dpa) Richard von Weizsäcker - Roman Herzog.jpg| Richard von Weizsäcker (links) gratuliert seinem Nachfolger Roman Herzog nach dessen Vereidigung als siebter Präsident der Bundesrepublik Deutschland. PICTURE-ALLIANCE Johannes Rau - Richard von Weizsäcker.jpg| Bundespräsident Richard von Weizsäcker und der nordrhein-westfälische Ministerpräsident Johannes Rau begnadigten mehrere Angehörige nach Absitzen ihrer Strafen. stuttgarter-zeitung.de Horst Köhler - Richard von Weizsäcker.jpg| Bundespräsident Horst Köhler (r.) und Richard von Weizsäcker, Bundespräsident a.D., im Schloss Charlottenburg anlässlich des 85. Geburtstages v. Weizsäckers. Quelle: Foto: Andrea Bienert. Bundespräsidialamt Christian Wulff - Richard von Weizsäcker.jpg| Eröffnung des 149. Bergedorfer Gesprächskreises in Schloss Bellevue - Bundespräsident Christian Wulff und Bundespräsident a.D. Richard von Weizsäcker im Großen Saal. Quelle: Sebastian Bolesch. Bundespräsidialamt Joachim Gauck - Richard von Weizsäcker.jpg| Die Bundespräsidenten Joachim Gauck (li.) und der 2015 verstorbene Richard von Weizsäcker. (Quelle: dpa) Helmut Schmidt - Richard von Weizsäcker.jpg| Helmut Schmidt (l.) und Richard von Weizsäcker im November 2014. Daniel Bockwoldt/dpa Helmut Kohl - Richard von Weizsäcker.jpg| Januar 1989: Helmut Kohl (l.) und Richard von Weizsäcker beim Neujahrsempfang in der Bonner Villa Hammerschmidt. In der Mitte: die Frau des Präsidenten, Marianne von Weizsäcker. Quelle: picture alliance / dpa/te/rf/gr fpt fdt Angela Merkel - Richard von Weizsäcker.jpg| The former German president, Richard von Weizsäcker, talks with the German chancellor, Angela Merkel, during a ceremony in Berlin. Photograph: Thomas Peter/Reuters Francia * Ver Richard von Weizsäcker - Valéry Giscard d'Estaing.jpg| Numerous guests, including former President Richard von Weizsäcker, France's ex-President Valéry Giscard d'Éstaing, and about 100 ambassadors and envoys were among the audience. picture-alliance, dpa François Mitterrand - Richard von Weizsäcker.jpg| De la République de Weimar à l'unification allemande: Mémoires d'un président. Broché Jacques Chirac - Sin imagen.jpg| Mayor of Berlin Richard Von Weizsacker and Mayor of Paris Jacques Chirac standing in front of the Berlin Wall, the French sector. Getty Países Bajos * Ver Beatrix - Richard von Weizsäcker.jpg| Beatrix & Claus & Richard von Weizsäcker naar Anne Frank Huis. Frank Buis/RoyalPress Amsterdam Europa del Sur Ciudad del Vaticano * Ver Juan Pablo II - Sin imagen.jpg| Johannes Paul II. (*-+), (eigentlich Karol Wojtila), Papst (1978-2005), Polen, - Besuch in Deutschland: mit dem Bundespraesidenten Richard von Weizsaecker, vor der Villa Hammerschmidt in Bonn, - 1987. getty España * Ver Juan Carlos I - Sin imagen.jpg| Le roi Juan Carlos et la reine Sophie d'Espagne accuillis par le présidnt allemand Richard von Weizsäcker le 25 février 1986 à Bonn, Allemagne. Getty Felipe VI - Richard von Weizsäcker.jpg| A cheerful German President Richard von Weizsäcker and a happy, smiling Felipe, the Prince of Asturias, after their talk during the first official visit to Germany by the heir of Spain. OAG/Marco-VG Italia * Ver Sandro Pertini - Sin imagen.jpg| Richard v. Weizsäcker und Sandro Pertini, 1984. ap/dpa/picture alliance/Süddeutsche Zeitung Photo Carlo Azeglio Ciampi - Sin imagen.jpg| Richard von Weizsacker con Carlo Azeglio Ciampi y amb.Frederick Ruth. Marcellino Fernando Radogna Europa del Norte Reino Unido * Ver Isabel II - Richard von Weizsäcker.jpg| Deutschlandbesuch von Königin Elizabeth II. von Großbritannien.- Brühl, Schloss Augustusburg.- vlnr: Prinzgemahl Philip, Elisabeth II., Bundespräsident Richard von Weizsäcker, Marianne von Weizsäcker. 2. Reihe links: Bundeskanzler Helmut Kohl. Photo: Jirka, Marie-Josefine. German Federal Archives Margaret Thatcher - Sin imagen.jpg| Besuch von Premierministerin Thatcherin Berlin: v.l. an der Mauer Helmut Kohl,Margaret Thatcher, Richard von Weizsäcker,Hannelore Kohl. Getty Europa Oriental Polonia * Ver Wojciech Jaruzelski - Sin imagen.jpg| El jefe del Estado de la RFA se entrevistó ayer con el presidente polaco, el general Wojciech Jaruzelski, y el primer ministro, Tadeusz Mazowiecki. Varsovia 3 MAY 1990. El País Lech Wałęsa - Richard von Weizsäcker.jpg| Richard von Weizsäcker, left, the former German president who died on Saturday, is shown in a 2007. WSJ URSS * Ver Mijaíl Gorbachov - Richard von Weizsäcker.jpg| Mijael Gorbachov y Richard von Weizsäcker. Foto: fuente original no encontrada Fuentes Categoría:Richard von Weizsäcker